Z Derek's Desire  ONESHOT
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: After years of friendship, Derek announces that it's time for him and Penelope to start dating. She's not so convinced...


He was jonesing for her, and she knew it. Hell, they _all_ knew it—JJ…Prentiss…Reid. The only one who didn't have clue was Hotch. And Derek had his suspicions that Hotch wasn't as in the dark as he pretended to be.

So he started his day the same way he always did when they hadn't been called away from the office. He went to the kitchen, poured himself a steaming cup of coffee, and proceeded to make his way back to his desk. It was there that he settled in for the view. He leaned back and took a small sip of the hot black liquid. And waited.

"You're pathetic," he heard from behind him.

Derek grinned as he turned his head. "Are you just realizing this?" he asked.

Prentiss laughed. "No, but it _is_ the first time I've clued _you_ in. When are you gonna give it up?"

He chuckled. "That's what I've been _trying_ to do for weeks."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Give up the _game_," she clarified. "You only want her because she's not interested."

"There's so much wrong with that statement. First of all, I want her not only because of her smoking hot body, but the woman's got a brain." _Eccentric as it was. _"And second of all, _she's_ interested."

"Really?" Emily lifted an eyebrow. "Does _she _know this?"

"Oh, she knows," Derek said lowly. "She's just wants me _so_ much that she's scared."

Emily shook her head, clearly unconvinced. "Whatever," she muttered as she walked away. "When the hell is gonna be over her?" she asked as she plumped down into the empty chair across from JJ's desk.

Her friend grinned. "Jealous much?"

Emily shook her head. "I'm not jealous, but he only wants her because she doesn't want him."

"That's what I thought at first, too," JJ said. "But…I'm not so sure now."

"He has _you_ convinced?" Prentiss asked in disbelief.

JJ nodded slowly. "He has me convinced," she confirmed.

"How? How does he have _you_ convinced? I can see how he's swayed Reid, but _you_?" she asked miserably. "We need to keep Garcia safe."

JJ laughed heartily. "From _Derek_?"

"He's a wolf in sheep's clothing!" Emily insisted.

"Something tells me he probably _is_ a growler," JJ agreed. "But he's been purring for Penelope for a long time. Haven't you seen the way he looks at her? It's changed. His face almost appears…tender when he looks at her now," she said in wonderment. "I have to admit, I'm surprised, too. I didn't think it would be Garcia who tamed Derek. Especially before she even started dating him. But the girl has gone and done it."

XXXXX

Penelope did the closest thing she could to sprinting as she hurried for the elevator. Why was she always running so late? This was her least favorite thing about herself. She could get over her too large thighs, and her too thick hair, but constantly running late? She _hated_ being late. But unfortunately, she loved sleeping in way more than she hated being late. So the cycle had started all over again this morning when she'd hit the snooze button on her phone six times.

She tried to balance her bag, purse, lunch box and coffee in one hand as she hit the elevator button she needed to get to her floor. She grinned in triumph as the button lit up and moved the coffee to her other hand…and scowled as it sloshed up over the lip of her travel mug and onto her fuchsia colored shirt. She sighed in defeat. This was so typical for her. God forbid she own a shirt that _didn't_ have a coffee stain on it.

The elevator doors opened and as had been the usual for the last two weeks, Derek Morgan was standing facing the glass doors. His face broke into a grin when he saw her and she felt her cheeks heat. When had it stopped being so easy with him? Derek had been her best friend from the moment she'd started at the BAU, but just a little under a month ago he'd announced that they were done being friends. At first her feelings had been hurt, until he'd gone on to explain that it was time for them to start dating. Then she'd just been shocked.

If there was one thing Penelope Garcia _wasn't_, it was Derek Morgan's type.

Her shock had quickly given way to anger. He'd stolen her best friend from her. The second he'd changed things, they'd lost what they had forever. With a sigh, she turned around and pushed open the glass doors with her back and walked into the BAU with the full intention of passing straight past Derek Morgan. Oh, but he was quick to change _that, _too.

"Morning, Baby Girl," he said.

"Morning," she said, flustered. Just as she had been so often lately. Over the last few weeks, 'baby girl' had taken on a whole new connotation. Especially when Derek lowered his voice like that.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes," she lied as she rushed to her office. She could hear him chuckling behind her.

"When are you going to let up on her?" Reid asked as he came to stand by his side.

Instead of answering, Derek tilted his head and studied her backside. He loved to watch the sway of her hips. "Would you look at that, Reid? Now _that_ is a woman who knows how to walk," he said as he continued to enjoy the view. And soon, she'd be walking straight into his bed.

Derek could hardly wait.


End file.
